Mi pequeño mundo imaginario
by Inokichi-chan
Summary: Hay una delgada línea entre el mundo imaginario y el mundo real


La tribuna gritaba al unísono la misma frase: ¡Ganamos!. Esta frase sólo puede ser producida por un resultado de 6 juegos a cero: juego en blanco. El chico que hizo posible este resultado fue ni más ni menos que Ryoma Echizen aunque creo que eso era obvio pero justo en esta tribuna se encontraba la chica más dulce y linda que sin duda alguna estaba enamorada del joven de mirada gatuna: Sakuno Ryuzaki, cuando Ryoma salió de la cancha Sakuno se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentada, se acercó al chico y con una voz suave le dijo:- Felicidades Ryoma-kun- a lo que él respondio con un simple:-gracias- para irse con los demás Seigakus a celebrar la victoria, la chica de ojos color caoba se quedo ahí parada observando como esa figura se alejaba de ella y no podía hacer nada al respecto, qué mas quisiera ella que poder estar con su querido príncipe, aunque sea se conformaba con platicar decentemente con él durante 5 minutos seguidos, pero sabía que eso no era posible, que esos deseos se quedarían en su pequeño y delicado mundo de fantasías ya que había una línea marcada entre su mundo imaginario y el mundo real y era algo que ella no podía ignorar.

Al paso de los días su estado de ánimo empezó a decaer y sus amigas lo notaban, la principal razón de este cambio de humor era que ella ya no le gustaba estar en duda sobre los sentimientos de Ryoma, quería saber de una vez lo que el sentía por ella, fuera bueno...o malo.

Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, se armaría de valor e iría a con él para decirle lo que sentía y preguntarle que era lo que pensaba. Esa tarde después de clases la chica se encontró con el pequeño tenista y fue entonces cuando resolvio decirle todo de una vez, sin esperar a más tiempo. Se aproximó con desición, plantó ante él y hablo con palabras firmes: -¿Ryoma-kun, puedo hablar contigo?-, el chico sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la joven pero aún con mirada indiferente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, ella al ver que él había accedido comenzo a caminar junto a él por la escuela para evitar la ansiedad, ya que sabía que por el frenteismo no podría estar quieta ni un sólo instante:

-Ryoma quería decirte algo que igual ya sabes pero que de todos modos tengo la necesidad de expresártelo- dijo aún con desición

Ryoma sólo miraba al frente callado expectante ante lo que diría la castaña

-la-la verdad e-es que...- el nerviosismo la hacía tratamudear pero antes de perder el control tomó valor de sabrá ella donde volteándolo a ver diciendo: - la verdad me gustas- dijo ella con total tranquilidad, al menos en ese momento ya que segundos después le ganó la pena y siendo presa de un notable sonrojo se volteó al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Ryoma

ya que el muchacho no pronunciaba palabra alguna, ella continua hablando:- y...¿tú que piensas de esto?-,el muchacho por primera vez en su vida se puso nervioso y ella también por primer vez en su vida oyó al confiado, seguro y gran Ryoma Echizen tartamudear nerviosamente, ¿acaso lo que ella dijo había causado ese efecto en él?, no lo sabría hasta que el contestara pero al parecer ese momento no llegaría pronto porque el silencio se hacía presente entre los 2, la tensión era tan densa en esos instantes que hasta podía ser cortada con un cuchillo hasta que el joven Seigaku la rompio: -Y-yo no...sé qué decir sobre esto- trataba de pronunciar-No me digas eso- decía la chica a manera de súplica ya que ella no se había arriesgado tanto con algo tan preciado como sus sentimientos como para quedar igual que antes, debía saber lo que el chico sentía por ella, ya en ese momento daba igual lo que fuera, sólo quería una respuesta, estaba preparada mentalmente para un "no " pero él no la sacaba de aquella tortura en que la había metido, no le daba alivio a su alma. pero pronto su suplicio sería calmado pues el muchacho al fin dijo:- no sé cómo decirte esto pero yo ahora no quiero estar con nadie, lo siento.-, la chica bajó un poco la cabeza pero al final tuvo la respuesta que tanto deseaba obtener, la que la devolvería a la realidad, la que la sacaría de su pequeño mundo de fantasía, en ese justo momento sintió cómo la brisa pasaba a través de sus cabellos y acariciaba su cara, era cómo si el mundo tratara de animarla dándole la sensación de que había algo más ahí acompañándola, luego de digerir la noticia se volteó y decidió irse de aquel lugar pero sintió que algo la detenía o mas bien alguien, era Ryoma quien la sujetaba del brazo con firmeza aunque no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos de una manera tan desesperada pero a la vez tan dulce, cómo si la persona que se adueñaba de sus labios lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho, cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejó llevar por la situación sintiendo de nuevo la brisa soplando, cuando los abrió dio pudo observar unos hermosos ojos felinos que la miraban sólo a ella, esos ojos jamás podría confundirlos, eran los de Ryoma.

La chica sin saber qué cara poner y con los colores en la cara dijo:- Ry-Ryoma p-pero tú dijiste que..- el chico la calló poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la chica para decirle: -Yo sé lo que dije, pero la verdad no tenía idea de qué decir y eso fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza ya que no supe cómo actuar en esa situación, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "es de sabios cambiar de desición" ¿ne Ryuzaki?

-Hai!, mi querido príncipe- dijo la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa, después de todo parece ser que el mundo imaginario y el real no están tan separados después de todos, hay una frágil línea que puede ser destruida cuando se propone porque en este mundo todo tiene probabilidad de que suceda.


End file.
